Forgotten Memories
by The-Black-And-Crimson-Rose
Summary: Hikari Walker, Allen's twin sister. I suck at summaries so i ain't writing it. Pairings- LavixOC or KandaxOC I couldn't decide so you people get to vote. So basicly i cant put up chapter 2 until votes are in. Ain't that FUN! AllenxLena BTW


This is my first story! I really hope you enjoy!

I do not own D. Gray Man. Only…well…who ever owns D. Gray Man!

~The-Light-Within-The-Darkness~

"Hey Allen." Lavi said.

"What?" Allen said.

"Do you have a sibling or something?" Lavi asked.

Then Allen spit out the water he was drinking.

"W-What makes you think that!" Allen asked.

"So you do have one…and I don't know it just came out of my head." Lavi said.

"Ok fine I do have a sibling. I have a twin sister." Allen said.

"A twin sister~ Do you have a picture of her?" Lavi asked.

Allen eye twitched. "You can be a real pervert some times. And I think Mana took a picture while he and my mom were still together." Allen said.

"Mom?" Lavi asked.

"Um yea, Lily Walker. And my twin Hikari Walker. Oh here is a picture." Allen said pulling out a photo of him and a girl.

The girl had long brown hair and black eyes.

"Kawai~" Lenalee said looking at the picture.

"Ah! Lenalee-chan! Where did you come from!" Allen yelled.

"Behind you and your twin sister looks so cute with the short hair~" Lenalee said.

Allen's eye twitched. "That's me." Allen said.

"Oh…um sorry. Anyway, what's her name?" Lenalee asked.

"Hikari." Allen said.

"Hikari…" Kanda said.

"Dammit stop sneaking up on me!" Allen yelled.

"Do you know her?" Lavi asked Kanda.

"Tch. Like I'll tell you." Kanda said.

"Oh yeah, my brother called all of us. Me, Allen, Lavi, and Kanda." Lenalee said.

"You guys are going to Japan to meet up with General Tiedoll's pupils. Daisya Barry, Noise Marie, and…oh Allen! Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Komui said.

"Wait what about her?" Allen asked.

"The people you are going to meet are Daisya Barry, Noise Marie, and Hikari Walker." Komui said.

"I bet your happy to see your sister again right Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked.

Allen nodded.

"Oi! Yu!" Daisya yelled.

"Don't call me that." Kanda said.

"But it's fun. Anyway, come on. Noise is waiting." Daisya said.

"What about Hikari?" Allen asked.

"I don't know. She said she'd be right back. Anyway come on!" Daisya said.

"Oh! You guys are here!" Noise said.

"Yea Komui said that we need some more help in the black order. We came to ask if anyone of you guys would like to join." Lenalee said.

"Sure and wow. You look exactly like Hikari. Do you know her or something?" Noise said.

"She's my twin sister. I'm Allen Walker." Allen said.

"Oh…um…she might not recognize you." Daisya said.

"What?" Allen said.

"Well, Hikari also has a cursed eye but in the right eye. But with that curse she also lost her memories. She is actually lucky to at least know about herself." Daisya said.

Then the door opened. "Back! Oh who are they?" a girl said.

The girl looked a lot like Allen but she had a cursed eye on her right eye and red eyes. She also had short hair like Allen and the same color hair.

"Oh Hikari took long enough! Where were you?" Daisya asked.

"You should already know where I went." Hikari said.

"Let me guess, you went off to gamble huh?" Noise said.

"Noooo." Hikari said sarcastically.

"So, what are your names?" Hikari asked.

"My names Lenalee." Lenalee said.

"I'm Lavi." Lavi said.

"I'm Allen." Allen said.

"Hm…Allen…" Hikari said.

'That sound sort of familiar…" Hikari said.

"What?" Allen asked.

"It has a nice ring to it." Hikari said.

"Oh." Allen said.

Hikari looked out the window.

"It's almost night." Hikari said.

"Ok, let's leave tomorrow." Lavi said.

Hikari opened her eyes. She sat up on her bed.

'Allen…the name seems familiar…' Hikari thought.

Then Hikari got dressed.

Then she went outside.

"Hikari?" Lavi asked.

"Oh! Lavi! Why are you still up?" Hikari asked.

"I should be asking you that." Lavi said.

"I was just trying to take a walk." Hikari said.

"Oh. I'll join you since I can't sleep." Lavi said.

"Ok." Hikari said.

"Hey Hikari." Lavi said.

"Hm?" Hikari said.

"Does the name Allen seem familiar to you?" Lavi asked.

"Um yeah. How do you know?" Hikari asked.

"Well, did you ever notice he almost looks exactly like you? And I heard you lost your memories." Lavi said.

"I never noticed. And yea I did. I always get dreams about my past. When I wake up and take all my dreams together they make a part of my past." Hikari said.

"I see. Did you ever get a dream about a brother or something?" Lavi asked.

"Yea I did. I can't remember his name though…Oh! Wait a minute! I remember now! His name was…" Hikari stopped.

"Allen Walker…" Hikari said quietly.

"Yea. The Allen you met today…His name is Allen Walker." Lavi said.

Hikari smiled. "Thanks for telling me Lavi." Hikari said.

"No problem." Lavi said.

Hikari yawned. "Let's go back." Hikari said.

"Good idea." Lavi said while yawning.

"Are you ready to leave?" Lavi asked.

"Yea." Hikari said.

"Ok then come on!" Lavi said.

"Hey, Allen." Hikari said.

"What?" Allen asked.

"…Your name is Allen Walker isn't it…and that your my twin brother." Hikari said.

"How'd you find out?" Allen asked.

Hikari smiled. "I knew it. And Lavi helped me remember." Hikari said.

"Oh." Allen said.

"Why didn't you just say something?" Hikari asked.

"Because well I was sort of scared." Allen said.

"Well you shouldn't be. Anyway we are here. Come on...Nii-san." Hikari said with a smile.

"Wow, you guys look exactly alike!" Komui said.

"We get it." Hikari and Allen said in the same time.

"Hey Hikari, Allen, Lavi. Komui told me to get you guys." Lenalee said.

"For what?" Hikari said.

"Ha! A straight!" Lavi said putting his cards down.

Then Hikari just put one card down.

"One card?" Lavi asked looking at Hikari in confusion.

"Not quite." Hikari said with a smirk. Then she placed her hand on the one card and spread some cards out saying, "Royal Straight Flush."

Lavi's eye twitched.

"Cheater! You're just like Allen." Lavi said.

"I don't cheat. I never do." Hikari said with a smile.

"Are you serious!" Allen yelled.

"Yup. I never cheat. It's always my luck for getting a royal straight flush always." Hikari said.

Then, Lenalee just took the cards.

"My brother told me to tell you guys to come to his office for a mission." Lenalee said.

"Ok, Ok. Sheesh." Hikari said. Then Timcampy just sat on top of Hikari's head.

Done!

Next time- First Mission, First love.

Review! Ja ne~ Min'na!

(Translation- See ya~ Everyone!)

~The-Light-Within-The-Darkness~


End file.
